Let's Just be Done With It!
by haeresis lightning
Summary: "The honmei choco you made for me. I want to taste it." The demon pres could do anything, everything but when it comes to honmei choco... she ended up making a certain perverted outer space alien jealous? rated T for safety


**Disclaimer**: sadly, I do not own KWMS. But I own Po- oh, I do not own Pocky either. Dang!

**Warning:** spoiler until the latest chapter. Frequent use of the word chocolate and outer space alien(?). also, OOC in certain parts.

**A/N:** I'm back with yet another Usaki fanfic. Maybe because of the reviews I got from all of you made me enthusiast to make another one. This time, the theme is Valentine's day. Enjoy!

**SC room** stands for Student Coucil room and **honmei choco **is homemade chocolate.

* * *

credit to **monica-san** (from ffdotnet ) and **yuukuzuri-san** (from mfdotcom) for beta read. You guys rock! xD

* * *

-

-

-

"Happy valentine's day, Misa-chan!" Sakura, the bishoujo girl who melted most of the boy's heart here in Seika high school, smiled widely to her. She placed a pink box with a matching pink ribbon on Misaki's desk.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan…" Ayuzawa Misaki smiled back and politely bowed her head.

"Aww…! Misa-chan is so cool!!" She hugged her and Misaki could hear the gasps from the boys in her class.

"Ano…Sakura-chan…I can't breathe…"

"Gomen! I can't help it because Misa-chan looks so cool when you accept my chocolate." She let go of her but her hand was still on Misaki's shoulder.

"How can accepting chocolate be cool? You read too many shoujo mangas, Sakura-san," The bespectacled girl said while pushing her glasses up.

"You're mean, Shizuko-chan! But it's okay. I have a chocolate for you too." The cheerful girl ran to her seat and took out another box of chocolate from her bag. "Here you go, Shizuko-chan!"

Misaki only looked at both of them. She let out a sigh while taking the pink box and carefully shoved it into her school bag. It was the fourth chocolate she got today. Seriously, she didn't get it why she got all these chocolates from the girls. And every time a girl would gave it to her, she could feel how intense the glares she got from the male population in the school.

Well, it's not like she was afraid of it.

Except that one time when Maria-sensei gave her chocolate. One of the male students was ready to kill her when Maria-sensei hugged Misaki against her "Valley Of Goddess".

She kept on looking in her school bag that was full of pink, red and purple boxes. Among all those colorful chocolate boxes, there was a plain white paper bag that was located underneath the books and the chocolates. She took it out carefully so that her classmates wouldn't see it.

It was plain, very plain compared to the others. But it was not hers. It was for someone else. It was for—

_RING-G-G!_

"Misa-chan, we're going to the rooftop for lunch. Come with us!" Sakura said while walking to her desk.

She hastily shoved the paper bag under her desk. "It- it's okay. I'll pass. I got things to do at the Student Council room today."

"Well, okay… Say hi to Yukimura-kun for me." The cheery girl waved at her and started to run to catch up with her female friends.

She sighed for the ninth time today. She pulled out the paper bag and frowned when there was a visible wrinkle at the corner of the bag.

_Arrggghh!! This thing is making me crazy! I need to give this to him no matter what._

She stood up and made her way to the back door of her class with the paper bag on her left hand. Actually, she was not lying to Sakura when she said she got things to do at the SC room.

* * *

The Student Council Room was empty, much to Misaki's dismay. She was expecting for a man with a light brown hair sitting on her desk while looking at her with the grin she learned to like.

But the room was empty.

She made her way to her seat and sat on it. She spared a glance at the clock. 20 minutes left before the break ended. She decided to wait while busying herself with paperwork, but it was useless when she occasionally gazed at the door every _two_ minutes.

_Damn it!_

She took out her cell phone and flipped it open. She could just call him and ask him to come to the SC room, but she didn't want to sound like she was expecting him—though it was the truth. She could text him, but she didn't know what to text.

_This is frustrating!_

_

* * *

_

At the end, she decided to go to his classroom and just put it under his table. When she arrived at his classroom, there was 5 minutes left before the next bell rang. She was thankful that the classroom was empty. She walked briskly to his desk that was located right beside the window. When she wanted to put the white paper bag under his desk, she saw that it was overflowing with multi-colored boxes and adding another one would make it a complete rainbow.

Her grip on the paper bag tightened. She clamped her teeth when an unfamiliar feeling swept away her soul.

"Ayuzawa?"

Her body turned rigid when her last name was called by a very familiar voice.

"It's a rare thing to see you here in my class."

She could tell the owner of the voice; Usui Takumi, also known as the perverted outer space alien, was grinning behind her.

_Just give it to him! Give it to him and you don't have to deal with all this anymore!_ Her mind shouted while her heart was beating madly.

She turned around and was ready to give the white paper bag to him when suddenly

_RING-G-G-G!_

And all of a sudden, the once empty classroom was filled with students. She needed to get out of this classroom fast. She walked passed him when suddenly he grabbed her arm and whispered on her left ear.

"Meet me at the rooftop after school. I'll be waiting for you." Then he let go of her and sent her off with his trademark grin.

* * *

At the end of the day, Misaki received too many chocolates until she needed another bag to carry them. Shizuko gave her a plastic bag that she took from the Flower Arranging Club for her to carry all the chocolates she got. She didn't know she was that popular among the female population of Seika high school. And the boys will have another reason to hate her.

She was on her way to the rooftop. She kept her promise to meet him there after school. _No, it's not a promise! I just don't want him to keep waiting for me._ She tried to reason herself.

When she arrived, her gaze landed on the man with light brown hair with a grin plastered on his face. The majestic orange ray behind him made him glow, and Misaki almost mistook him for an angel.

"Hiya, Pres…"

_Nope. He's a devil. A perverted devil, to be precise._

"Wow… You're quite popular in this school judging from the number of chocolates you've got." He sat down while eyeing the president in front of him.

"You got some numbers too," she said while looking at his school bag that was bulging here and there. One could easily guess it was full of boxes of chocolates.

"This? I need one more to achieve ten." He smirked while showing her all his fingers.

She let out a sigh. _It's now or never._ She unzipped her school bag and took out the plain white paper bag. She looked at him and threw the bag at him.

He easily caught the white paper bag, carefully not letting any content of it to fall out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Usui Takumi."

He chuckled when he saw how red she was. He took a look at the paper bag and noticed how plain the white paper bag was. Slowly, he pried open the bag and the grin on his face faded away and a genuine smiled was chiseled on his visage.

In the plain looking white paper bag, there was a box of chocolate flavored Pocky, a strawberry flavored lollipop and a mint flavored chewing gum.

Indeed, this valentine's chocolate was better than the rest of them.

* * *

The perverted outer space alien was currently holding the demon president in his arms while the demon president was leaning against his broad chest. Both of them were gazing at the sunset from the rooftop of Seika High School.

They never showed affection towards each other in public, but when there were only two of them, even the evil president would shut herself deep inside her.

Her fingers were playing with the aluminum foil of the Pocky that he unwrapped earlier. She was very mad when he decided to eat the chocolates she gave. She accused him for teasing her and making fun of her. Usui only smiled and said that it was the best Valentine's chocolate he ever got and he wanted to share it with her.

And before she knew it, here she was, leaning against him with a half-eaten Pocky in her mouth.

Suddenly Usui grabbed her hand that was fingering the aluminum foil and held it up in front of his face.

"What happened?" he questioned her while referring to her plastered left thumb.

Her amber orbs went wide and she retrieved her left hand back. "I- It's a paper cut! I got it last night when I was doing some school work."

He shifted a little so that he could see her expression. "I thought you hurt yourself while making a honmei choco for me."

"Wha—why should I be making a honmei choco for you? Didn't I tell you that I was busy last night?" She ran her gaze away from his jade green eyes.

"Busy doing what?"

"Homework!"

"But just now you said that you were too busy babysitting your neighbor's 2 years old son." He smirked while raising his eyebrows at her.

"I…" _This bastard caught me red-handed_. "Okay! I admit. I tried to make a honmei choco last night but it didn't turn out like I expected. And I burned my thumb when I accidentally touched a hot baking tray."

"You hurt yourself because of me?" There was a concern look visible on his expression.

"It's just a tiny burn," she replied while looking at her bandaged thumb.

"So where's the honmei choco?"

"What?"

"The honmei choco you made for me. I want to taste it." He took another Pocky and shoved it into his mouth.

"I don't think it's edible." Misaki frowned a little when she remembered how horrible it looked like.

"So you just threw it away? It's not like you to waste things."

"Well, I was going to but Shintani ate them all."

Usui stopped eating his Pocky when that name crossed her lips. "Shintani? Shintani Hinata? That puppy?"

"Yes, it's Shintani Hinata, and _no_, he's not a puppy! Why are you calling him that?" She shifted so that she was sitting in front of him.

"He came to your house last night?" Usui let her question unanswered.

"Yeah… He came last night to deliver the vegetables his grandparents sent to him. Then my mom asked him to stay for dinner."

"You're mean Misa-chan…" He pouted while looking away.

"What? What make you say that?" She scrunched her nose at the way Usui acting.

"You let him taste your honmei choco that you were supposed to give to me. You should save _at least _a little for me. Didn't I tell you I will eat everything that Ayuzawa makes?"

Misaki looked at a pouting Usui with a question face. _What is wrong with this pervert?_ After a few moments of contemplating, a smile tugged her lips.

"Usui is jealous?"

"…"

"You're jealous!" She laughed when she saw how mad he was. "Seriously, I thought a person like Usui doesn't have enough emotions to be jealous."

"I have the right to be jealous when someone else gets to eat my girlfriend's honmei choco. And what do you mean by 'a person like Usui'?"

Misaki stopped laughing at how serious his tone was. A blush crept on her face when the word "my girlfriend" escaped his mouth.

She cleared her throat before she got on her knees so that she was face to face with him. She cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his still pouted lips. She kissed him gently, as if she was treasuring their moments together.

His hands came around her petite waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The taste of chocolate and her taste mixed together making him felt dizzy. He groaned a little when she gently pushed his shoulder to stop their sweet kiss.

"If this is how you coax me, I don't mind getting jealous all the time," he said while grinning like a stoned kid.

"Hentai…" Her reply didn't sound mad like she always does.

"And thanks"—he bent forward to whisper something to her left ear—"for the chocolate flavored kiss. I think that is the best Valentine's chocolate ever."

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the story fits the theme. Actually, what I wanted to show in this story is how Misaki understands Usui. She knew what his favorite sweets are so she gave him Pocky, lollipop and chewing gum as a Valentine's gift. I know it sounded silly to give something like that as a Valentine's gift but somehow, I like it! xD

Like always, **reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**CAVEDOWN**

**1535hours - 1710hours**

**9FEBRUARY2010**

-hmm.. maybe I should make a White Day fict after this..


End file.
